1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for determining a position of a navigation device, and to a corresponding navigation device.
2. Related Art
Navigation systems or navigation devices for guiding a user from a starting position, for example, a current position of the user, to a destination position are well-known in the art. After having calculated a route from the starting position to the destination position, a current position of the user is determined Based on this current position, the calculated route guidance information may be output to the user by optical and/or acoustical means. For example, a map indicating the current position of the user and the calculated route may be displayed on a display of the navigation system. For determining the guidance information and for detecting if the user is deviating from the calculated route, an accurate determination of the current position of the user is required.